


Vibes

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Vibrators, one of those this will totally be a quick one one shots, that totally got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup goes full circle from wishing he'd put things away better when Astrid came over, to being very glad that he didn't.





	Vibes

****

**When you have lots of WIP things to be doing but the smut bunnies demand an easy one...**

**Mixed prompts from a list I think was called 'Accidental Sex'?**

**"You found my sex toys and I teasingly offered to demonstrate them welp here we are" + "I started pretending to dirty talk to you an hour ago and it stopped being pretending 58 minutes ago".**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stretched next to him, slumping back on his bed with a lazy smile and biting in to the chocolate bar she'd just stolen from him, then turned her attention back to the film they were watching. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, Hiccup settled back to do the same, animated characters racing across the screen and getting in to all sorts of adventures and trouble. Not unlike his friendship with Astrid, really. Her smart mouth (and, admittedly, sometimes his own) often got them both in _and_ out of trouble.

"See, I think she's got the right idea. If a guy doesn't get the message, threaten him with an axe!"

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head as Astrid mimed waving said weapon in a way that made Hiccup very glad his friend did not have access to an axe, in fear for his safety watching that wild spark in her eyes. Sometimes Astrid was a little scary.

As the movie began to wind down to the ending, Astrid sat up and grabbed his remote, obviously planning to search through the Netflix app for something new to watch. The remote did not respond to her clicking buttons, not even when she smacked it as though abuse would encourage the electronic device to respond. Frowning, Astrid shuffled forwards, and Hiccup realised a few heartbeats too late what she was doing.

"Hey do you have spare batter... what is _that?_ "

Face absolutely burning as Hiccup cringed and wished the ground would swallow him whole, he saw Astrid pulling out a sleek, fairly innocuous object that she _really shouldn't be touching._ He knew she might not click straight away - it looked like some kind of gadget, but if she...

"Put that down!"

Ok, his high voice of panic was probably what made Astrid look more closely, seeing the little ridges through the clear panels, turning it on its side and seeing the... entry point.

"Hiccup, what is this?"

"It's... something you should probably but down."

Any normal person would have done. But Astrid, sensing further mortification to inflict on her best friend, held it up to look even closer.

"Well, I'd say it was for your butt, but then I saw it's all fun looking inside. Is this some kind of, what do they call it... cock sleeve?"

Hiccup cringed a little more, grabbing it out of her hands and shoving it back in the drawer, but by then Astrid had caught sight of the other thing in there and Hiccup wanted to turn and run.

"Well, I know what this is. So, Hiccup" Astrid was definitely leaning too closely "did I interrupt you?"

She'd sort of just... turned up earlier. Which wasn't unusual, but HIccup had left his Tenga toy to dry on his bedside after earlier use, and only had time to shove it in the bedside drawer rather than in the box hidden safely under his bed, where sex toys usually lived while he wasn't using them.

"No! It was drying after I washed it and you turned up and I only had time to just shove them out of the way!"

A thought seemed to occur to Astrid then, holding the Tenga a little more precariously.

"Well at least I know its clean. But you used them both? Hiccup, you horny little bastard."

Spluttering slightly as _this_ was not the conversation he was expecting to have, Hiccup wanted to snatch the damned things off her. The vibrating ring just sort of hung from one of her fingers. He ought to be able to get it.

"Well... i-its nice to feel something different!"

Astrid actually giggled, and Hiccup wondered if now was his oppportunity... lunging forward, Astrid was ready and moved her hands away, gripping the cock ring more firmly.

"Ah-ah-ahhh. I want to hear all about how this weird thing works."

"Astrid!"

She rolled her eyes, already looking for the button on the cock ring. Her eyes widened when it started buzzing.

"Wow. That's quite strong. Why do boys get all the fun toys?" Hiccup suddenly felt very warm _"Anyway"_ she flicked the ring off again "yes, explain."

"Fine, give it here. I don't want you breaking it and I need to open it up."

If he got it off her, Hiccup could then run away with it and they could forget it ever happened. Fiddling with the side, he clicked it open and turned it so Astrid could see all the little internal structures designed to stimulate the user. Astrid immediately took it back, running her finger down the inside.

"That doesn't feel very comfortable."

"You have to lubricate it first."

"Oh. So..." Astrid closed it, then proceeded to jam her finger in the entry hole at the base "like this?"

Hiccup nodded, hoping she would now give it back. For a brief instance, Hiccup felt very clever and tried to embarrass it out of her hands. It wasn't like he could be any more mortified than he already was.

"I would show you, but I'm not hard right now."

Then he realised... it was _Astrid._ And embarrassing her was impossible. She blinked in surprise for just a beat, but then there was an entirely too evil smirk on his best friends face.

"Well, we can fix that."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, finding himself with Astrid leaning in really quite too close, still with that evilness writ across her face.

"W-what?"

Really, did Astrid need to be that close? Normally it wasn't an issue, but when she was literally holding the things he'd used for self-serving earlier, it was...

"Oh my gods, you are too easy!"

Oh! She was kidding. Hiccup was very suddenly relieved.

"So... you go in... _here_ ," she motioned with her middle finger into the opening, and waggled her eyebrows at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort, "and just, what, go to town?"

She made an imitation jackhammer sound for a moment and then snickered at his appalled expression.

"No, not like that-" he tried to take it back again, only for her to continue to fiddle with it. "Nah, I can't see how that can possibly be fun. And you mentioned lube? Where do you keep-oh, _hello_ there."

She plucked out a dildo from deeper in the drawer - one of the really out-there ones, of the sort that he'd seen some more innocent minds mistake for modern art. Hiccup swallowed.

"Cami left it."

His voice came out quite strained, though it had little to do with mentioning his ex.

"And now you're without a girlfriend and having to take care of yourself," she said, grinning. "Wow. That one looks fun to me. Will _it_ fit in there? You know, since you promised me a demonstration." Her grin seemed to grow wider.

He shook his head.

"I don't want to break two expensive toys with that sort of experiment. But I'm not hard. Sorry, milady."

She stalked forward, holding one toy in each hand, and backed Hiccup up against the wall.

"What? What did I say?"

He stammered, remembering the earlier moment with the cartoon axe and wondering if he was about to get bludgeoned with a silicone sex toy.

"You know," she purred, "I'm no lady. But I am... curious."

She couldn't be serious... and then Hiccup noticed that there were a pair of peaks under her shirt that weren't normally there.

Wait. Was _she_ getting...

Hiccup leaned forward and said with his best teasing tone of voice right back

"Well, you know, _that_ ," he nodded to the dildo, "hasn't been used in a while. I _could_ demonstrate it on you? And that might help."

Astrid eyed it and her smile turned to a smirk.

"And why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Hiccup moved next to her ear and breathed his words, enjoying her tiny shiver a little too much.

"Because I know it's not that cold in here."

"Hmm... well, I've got two really interesting toys in my hands and a boy who says that he's not hard. I like a challenge... and I've got an imagination. Want to satisfy it?"

Was it his imagination, or was there an added _'and me?'_ in there? He did stir a bit at that, and nodded - and then Astrid pulled him by his shirt back over to the bed and pushed him down on it, before lifting the dildo and considering it in one hand. Hiccup grinned up at her.

"There are some buttons on the side there."

She fiddled for a moment and then it buzzed to life, and her eyes lit up.

"Okay, maybe the boys don't get _all_ the good toys. Why is it shaped weird?"

"Well it's meant to be discreet or whatever, like you could leave it out on the side and it would be inconspicuous enough to look like a sculpture or something. And the curved shape means you can use it a multitude of ways." he was quoting the booklet it came with by then "But also _this_ bit" Hiccup poked his finger into the little hole a couple of inches down from the top "is... specially shaped. Cami's favourite thing was like, putting that on and then having me go down on her."

"And that was..."

Hiccup watched the curiousity grow in Astrid's face.

"It was... come in under two minutes good."

It was only after Hiccup said that that he realised he was insinuating something much more intimate than simply masturbation. And it didn't help that Astrid was still holding the damn thing. Out of nowhere, she was smirking and holding it against his groin, the powerful vibrations seeming to not even notice the layers of fabric as they left him squirming, cock swelling in response to the wonderful sensations. Needing to stop her before she _noticed,_ Hiccup tumbled them, Astrid now beneath him on her bed and the toy dropping in surprise.

"Two can play at that game."

Her whole face went slack as Hiccup repeated her motion, pressing the toy between her thighs and watching the way the feelings quickly got to her. Hiccup hadn't anticipated how full-bodied Astrid's response would be, legs spasming and gripping at his for purchase, hands crawling the sheets and clutching them, and the _sounds_ she made were indecent, filthy and if HIccup hadn't been fully erect before, he damn well was now. Not that he thought of mentioning it to Astrid, not when he could greedily watch her as she was, using his palm to press the vibrating toy against her more fully. Her hips bucked, arching up to press into it more herself, chasing the feelings that had made Cami make noises the neighbours contemplated calling the police on.

"You know this isn't the top setting right?"

Astrid's wide eyes spurred him on, pushing the intensity higher and watching as she began to shake all over, one of her hands landing on his forearm and clutching tight enough that he felt her nails breaking skin, whole body twisting, back bowing as Astrid devolved there in front of him with a littany of curses falling from her lips. She fell back to his bed, panting and shoving weakly at his hand, too sensitive to tolerate further stimulation.

" _Wow._ Did your neighbours ever ask if you were performing an exorcism with that thing?"

Cock now loudly demanding satisfaction, Hiccup struggled not to whimper as Astrid spoke in that breathy, satisfied tone, the faint tremors of her thighs still going where they were wrapped around his.

"No, but once or twice they did say they considered calling the police because Cami was screaming so much they thought she was being murdered."

"Understandable. I am definitely dead. Your ex girlfriend definitely had good taste."

_Gods, her voice_. Hiccup was growing concerned he'd come from listening to Astrid's post-orgasmic talking.

He was also quite concerned they had accidentally done irreparable damage to their friendship. Distracted for a second, he all but yelped in shock when Astrid's hand splayed over his swollen groin, squeezing at solid evidence he was definitely hard now.

"No excuse now. Show me."

His cock eagerly agreed, uncaring what it got so long as Hiccup did _something_ soon, twitching against Astrid's hand in hope. Hunting for where the Tenga had fallen to the bed, Hiccup bit back a groan as he regretfuly moved away from Astrid, needing the lube she'd been digging through his drawer for when she found that other toy. He'd only left that in the drawer so it would be easy to find if Cami asked for it back, but she hadn't yet. Granted, she was now in the Amazon or something, so Hiccup supposed that was a fair excuse. He'd probably have to buy her a new one now... he wasn't sure Astrid would give it back.

Grabbing hold of his favourite lubricant, Hiccup flipped open the Tenga, dispensing lube as evenly as he could to ensure a comfortable slide. Was he really about to... in front of Astrid? Seeing the dark heat in sapphire eyes, Hiccup reached for his zipper, remembering Astrid had started it and could call quits any moment, but instead she was watching him hungrily, sat up again after her orgasm left her prone on the bed.

"Wait" Hiccup stilled, worried, but Astrid was reaching over his leg, picking up the cock ring from earlier "you forgot something."

Truthfully, Hiccup doubted he'd last a minute at this rate, cock pulsing more urgently as it was freed from his bottoms, tugging awkwardly at his boxers to avoid getting lubricant on them. Astrid was very close again, _staring_ and Hiccup really hoped she wasn't about to tell him he was smaller than she expected or something. As though wanting to urge him on, Astrid nodded when he looked at her, watching Hiccup slide the ring down over his shaft until it sat snugly at the base, little motor snug to his pelvis. The Tenga was always a little... strange at first, but after a few pumps Hiccup knew it would ease up, become a little more slippery as he eased it back and forth.

The different shapes and 'zones' inside it made for a heady mix of sensations, gripping and squeezing and stroking his cock as he moved it. The button on the front added suction, creating a very pleasant vice around his sensitive shaft. His eyes fell closed for a minute, free hand instinctively moving to press the cock ring switch, moaning aloud as the combination of suction and stroking and vibrating had his cock in a hand-held heaven. He jumped in surprise when a smaller hand closed over his own, Astrid pumping the Tenga over his shaft quicker, twisting her wrist on the upstroke and it dragged _something_ over his glans so perfectly that Hiccup almost came undone there and then.

Astrid's other hand slid over his shoulder, the heat of her chest on his back as she leant over him, watching the toy swallow his reddened, swollen shaft again and again under the motion of her stroking him with it. He could feel her breath, quick and damp against his jaw, mouth so dangerously, temptingly close to his own but, even as she pumped his cock with his toy, even after she'd came with such beauty beneath him before, Hiccup wasn't sure that wouldn't be crossing a boundary. Her hair tickled his cheek, smelled like strawberries. Having seen him do it, Astrid pressed on the suction panel and the additional sensation was too much.

He made an utterly pathetic noise, unable to hold back as he clutched Astrid's hand and the Tenga, pushing it down as far as it could to envelop his cock completely, vibrations on the base adding an extra layer of intensity to his climax, hips flexing with each sticky spurt, trapped inside the confines of the toy and making it more slippery. Drawing in several deep breaths as the pulsing, throbbing climax ended at last, Hiccup reached for the cock ring, turning it off before those buzzes became painful, well aware of the fact his softening shaft was still buried in toy and mess, needing to get up and clean it out before he slipped free and it leaked.

"I uh... yeah."

Feeling awkward with the hormones fading slightly, Hiccup got up and clutched his loosened bottoms with one hand, the Tenga in the other and made a beeline for the bathroom, cleaning himself up and running the tap over the toy, and all the while his brain was pushing through the reward hormone haze in an attempt to work out _what the fuck just happened?_

Finally cleaning out the sticky mess from all the little nooks and crannies - the only downside to such a complicated toy was the clean up - Hiccup took a deep breath, picked up the cleansed objects and figured he couldn't hide in his bathroom and avoid Astrid forever. He'd advanced several steps back to his room before he heard the sound. Low, buzzing, humming almost. Hiccup checked - his cock ring was still definitely off. Edging closer to his bedroom door, Hiccup's mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him.

Astrid. Astrid with no clothes on her lower half. At all. Astrid with no clothes on her lower half, vibrator pressed inside herself, free hand fisting in Hiccup's sheets...

And she was looking right at him. The hand in his sheets moved, beckoning him closer. Hiccup obeyed, barely able to tear his eyes away from watching the purring toy being worked in and out of Astrid's body long enough to put his Tenga back on its stand, crawling on the bed to be hauled down until Astrid could kiss him, sloppy and disconnected as she couldn't help moaning. It was a rough clash of teeth and tongue, but it was everything Hiccup didn't know he'd needed until now.

"What was that earlier, about under two minutes?"

How she expected Hiccup to _think_ at a time like this was beyond him, but he did his best to wrack his brain, brain finally volunteering information about the toy and how Cami enjoyed it most. Heart pounding, Hiccup looked to her face again.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Gods yes!"

Needing no further prompting, Hiccup pushed Astrid's fingers away, replacing them with his own and sliding the toy free much to her initial protest, spreading her legs wider to fit him better. The specialised shape settled around her clit, swollen and begging to be touched and tasted by his wanting mouth. Astrid watched with dilated pupils, whimpering sweetly as Hiccup pushed the setting up higher. His oral sex motto had always been something of a "dive right in" message, and this time was no different, tongue oddly tickled by vibrations but those were ignored in favour of tasting Astrid's arousal, flicking his tongue along her clit and being perhaps a little too smug about the sounds she made, almost approaching pained shrieks... he'd be hearing off his neighbours again at this rate.

Astrid had already been building herself up while he was gone, and between the cruel, torturous swipes of his tongue and the constant, jarring vibrations, she stood little chance against the tide of the next climax, Hiccup's free hand worming up awkwardly so he could slip fingers inside to be grasped by wet, tightening muscles. Dragging crooked digits over her g-spot, Hiccup felt her whole body quake, saw her legs begin to shudder uncontrollably, felt a painfully tight clutch at his hair as Astrid twisted, shaking violently with his name somewhere amidst a lot of babbling, incoherent noises.

Only when the last ounces of pleasure had been wrung from her did Hiccup abate, turning the intensity to zero before her pleasure became painful hypersensitivity. If he thought she'd been a sight to behold before, nothing could quite prepare Hiccup for the way Astrid looked now, whole face flushed, damp with sweat, lines over her collarbone and chest where it looked as though she'd lost control and scratched herself in the midst of rapture. Her heaving chest strained tighter against her t-shirt, damp enough with more sweat that it... _clung_ rather nicely to her breasts.

"That was... oh my gods where has that thing been all my life?"

"My bedside drawer, apparently."

"Well, I hope Cami doesn't plan on having it back."

After _that,_ Hiccup would buy Cami a new one, as both a thank you and a replacement. Maybe a fruit basket too...

"So... good?"

Astrid nodded, pushing sweaty hair from her face and sighing happily, not even seeming to notice she was absently rubbing at her chest. It was probably to soothe those scratch marks she couldn't really see. Hiccup's cock had other ideas, risen again and urging Hiccup to find some way to have himself pressing in or against Astrid's naked body, twitching as he imagined feeling her breasts for himself, soft and warm and pliant in his hands...

"Normally that kind of staring would get you punched, but I cannot be mad at you right now."

Oh. Ooops. He'd been rather obvious about ogling her chest it seemed. Still, when Astrid stretched her arms, fingers getting just enough purchase on his top to pull Hiccup over to her, he figured he was sort of forgiven by the way she kissed him, arms looped around his neck as her tongue tasted his mouth, ignoring or not caring that the taste there was herself.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Get naked."

Figuring the damage was done to their friendship, Hiccup had no real reason to argue, already pulling off his shirt and hoping Astrid didn't think him too narrow and scrawny... what was he worrying about? Astrid had seen him topless before, she knew what she was asking for. He had to move to kick off his jeans and boxers, but as Astrid used that time to take off her own top, Hiccup decided it was a worthy move. Gods, she was gorgeous. Hiccup found himself staring again now she was naked, helping herself to his bedside drawer again - though if she'd asked Hiccup would have told her she could have whatever she liked - and locating the condoms there.

"Honestly, all you're missing is like, snacks and you would have the perfect little space there."

Hiccup found himself laughing, relieved that despite this very distinct shift, there was no change in Astrid's toothy smile, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She plucked the vibrating ring from the side, handed it to him alongside the condom. Sliding the condom over his shaft first, he held the ring and looked up.

"Preferred position? It'll change how I wear this."

Astrid bit her lip in thought, and honestly Hiccup wasn't sure it was _legal_ for her to be so damned sexy. Finally she turned away, smirking over her shoulder when Hiccup whined at the sight of her ass, an actual gift from the gods if ever he'd seen one. Using a little lube to stop the ring catching on the condom, Hiccup slid it down before reaching for Astrid, pulling the top half of her body upright so he could squeeze her breast as he guided himself, feeling soft, relaxed wetness swallow his shaft readily.

"Oh _fuck,_ you feel huge like this."

Hiccup's ego swelled as Astrid settled against him, muscles twitching to accomodate him inside her, rippling in time with Hiccup's hand roaming her chest. He was tall enough that, pressed chest to back, Hiccup could see over her shoulder, watching the soft, plush mound fill his hand, the firm peak of her nipple swelling further when pinched. Turning his head to place a kiss on her neck, Hiccup waited for rocking hips to indicate Astrid wanted movement, then reached down and turned on the vibrating ring. Astrid choked, shifting in an all-too-tempting way until she could feel the most potent buzzing on her clit.

Twisting his fingers through her hair, Hiccup tugged her back so he could murmur in her ear.

"I have a whole box of toys under the bed to show you yet."

Astrid mewled, rubbing that gorgeous ass of hers against his belly, seeming half-content to let the vibrating ring slowly drive them both to madness with little actual effort to thrust.

"Can't wait."

Between the vibrations and the fact he was literally inside Astrid, Hiccup doubted he would last long right now, but judging by the way she whimpered and shook, Astrid was on similarly precarious ground. His hand curved around her hip, braced before he began to thrust properly, the angle they were at making both feel every inch in a long, deep push, dragging over a spot inside Astrid that made her gasp, her hand closing over Hiccup's to encourage him to grope her chest, head rolling back to rest against his shoulder. It was impossiby close, sweat slick between their bodies and that wonderful softness of her backside met his hips every time Hiccup slid back in.

It wasn't the murderous, hungry exorcism-screams of earlier, but Hiccup could feel the way Astrid's body drew tighter, letting out the most sinful little sound each time they were flush and the vibrator hit her clit. Even so, she clearly missed the other toy, moving forward to land on all fours, still rocking back on Hiccup's cock as she reached for the toy, flicking it on and shoving it out of sight. Hiccup knew where it was though; he could feel the rapid buzz, combining with the ring to leave him cross-eyed. And there went Astrid, crumpling into a graceless heap with a long, throaty cry, spasming muscles gripping his swelling, spurting cock in a perfect vice.

Rattling ceased as they both turned off their toys, Hiccup loathe to pull out from Astrid as she continued to flex and squeeze weakly at him but not wanting to lose the condom. Ditching it quickly, Hiccup approached Astrid slowly, warily.

What were they now? Friends? Friends with benefits? More? It wasn't exactly a situation he'd expected to end up in when she turned up a few hours ago. Astrid silenced his brain, tugging him in for a kiss, gifting him a breathless, satisfied smile.

Whatever they were, he'd probably be alright with it.

-HTTYD-

**Ugh why do one shots get away from me? I was here for a quickie not a full on smut fest!**


End file.
